Hime-chan's Ribbon: the White Chocolate Day Gift
by Dallie-chan
Summary: After watching the Valentine's Day episode, i wondered why they didn't make a White Chocolate Day episode. I also wanted to make a fic with an origanal character, and so here it is. I hope you enjoy.


Hime-chan's Ribbon and the White Chocolate Day Gift  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Ok, this doesn't really take place during the series. I originally wrote this before I saw the end of the series. I still use the names they call each other in Japanese (like "Hime-chan" and "Nonohara-san" and "Kobayashi Daichi-kun"). I also forgot what I-chan's real name was. I hope you enjoy ^_^   
  
  
Hime-chan sat down. She had had a wonderful morning. She also had a nice dream.   
"Nonohara Himeko."   
"Here!" Hime-chan replied. At the end of roll, Gori-sensei announced that there was a new student from Florida. "Florida!" Hime-chan thought, "That's on the other side of the world." The boy came into the room. He looked very nervous. He had dark brown hair and was Daichi's height. He looked Hispanic, not American.   
Gori-sensei began talking about how he didn't know too much Japanese and that they should help him out and so on. The boy took a seat up in the front. At the end of school, all the girls were all around him, asking questions about himself and America. Daichi came into the room to ask Hime-chan if she wanted to play soccer. Daichi looked toward the crowd.   
"That's that new kid from America, right?"   
"Yeah," Hime-chan said.   
"Maybe we should get him out of there," Daichi suggested.   
Another boy came into the room.   
"Daichi, Nonohara-san, are we going to play soccer or what?" They both nodded and went off with him to play soccer. The new kid watched them go out the door. He quickly turned his attention back to the questions.   
The next day, while Hime-chan was walking to school, she found the new kid at the corner, looking confused.  
"What's wrong? Are you lost?" she asked. The new kid looked embarrassed.  
"I forgot which way the school was," he said.  
"Well, I could show you the way."  
"Kay," he replied and smiled. Hime-chan showed him the correct way to school.  
"My name is Himeko Nonohara. What's yours?"  
"I'm Don. Your name means princess, right?"  
"Little princess, I think. Your Hispanic, aren't you?"  
"Yup," he said smiling. He began humming something softly. The two walked to school together, talking about themselves.   
"Where did you go with that boy yesterday? I think his name was Kobayashi," Don asked. Hime-chan looked a little surprised.  
"You know Daichi?" she asked.  
"No, some weird, brown, curly haired girl told me about him." Hime-chan knew who told him. It was Hibino Hikaru.   
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Well, where did he take you?"  
"Why do you want to know?" Hime-chan asked suspiciously.  
"Just curious. I'd like to know where everything is," he replied.  
"Oh. He took me outside to play soccer. We beat the other team into mashed yam!" Hime-chan exclaimed.  
"'Mashed yam'? That's a new one," he said and laughed. Hime-chan began to tell him more about the soccer game until they sat down for class.  
During lunchtime, Hime-chan was talking with Don, I-chan, and Manami.   
"Try it, Don-kun. It's my favorite, curry," Hime-chan told him. Don took one bite.   
"Not bad," he said.   
"Not bad? It's the best!" Hime-chan said and stuffed her mouth full.  
"Not everyone has your same taste, Hime-chan," I-chan said.  
After school, Hime-chan was invited to play soccer again, only this time Daichi wasn't playing.   
"Well," Hime-chan told the boy who invited her, "I'm not sure..."   
"I'll watch you play," Don said, coming from behind. "I'll cheer you on with that 'ike, ike, go, go' thing." Hime-chan smiled.   
"Ok!" Hime-chan ran over to the soccer court, Don and the other boy jogging behind. Don kept on cheering for Hime-chan, even when she wasn't doing anything. He pretended to be a cheerleader (there were a few girls watching, too) but stopped once he hurt his leg.   
"Hey," someone said. Don turned around. It was Daichi.  
"Hello," Don said as if he hadn't been acting silly all day.   
"Hi. Who's winning?" Daichi asked.  
"I think Nonohara's winning. But I can't be sure."  
"From the look on her face, you can tell that she's winning," Daichi said, smiling.   
"You're a good friend of Nonohara-san, aren't you," Don said without thinking much. Daichi was taken by surprise.   
"Yeah, I guess." When the game was over, Hime-chan came over to Don and Daichi. "That was fun!" Hime-chan said as she threw her hands up in the air.   
"You did good, considering that you're a tomboy," Daichi said. Hime-chan puffed up her cheeks and looked like she would kick him.   
"You can't be a tomboy," Don said. "Your name isn't Tom." Hime-chan snorted with laughter. Daichi laughed, too. Then Daichi whisper to her, "Meet me at our secret place later, ok?"  
"Okay," Hime-chan replied.  
Later that after-noon, Hime-chan went to the abandon house that she and Daichi used. Daichi was already there.   
"So," Hime-chan said, "you wanted to tell me something?" Daichi seemed to be thinking of what to say. "You see," he began, "my brother wants me to go somewhere with him, but I promised to go to Tetsu's house that same day."  
"And?"  
"And I would like if you transformed into me and played with Shintaro-kun." Hime-chan looked straight at Daichi.  
"You set this up, didn't you?" she asked, looking annoyed.  
"Almost wish I had," Daichi answered. Hime-chan thought for a moment.   
"How about I go as myself and baby-sit. I can even take Yumeko-chan with me," she said. Experience told her that Daichi's idea might cause trouble.  
"But he doesn't need a baby-sitter. He wants me to play with him," Daichi said. Hime-chan looked displeased. Then he continued, "When your hour is up, tell him that you have to go somewhere." Hime-chan sighed.  
"I'll do it. When do you need me?" she asked.   
"Tomorrow at noon. After lunch," he answered.   
"I'll be at your house as soon as I can," she told him.  
Hime-chan gobbled up her lunch as fast as she could. She told her mom that she was going over I-chan's house and would be back later. She ran all the way to Daichi's house and knocked on the door. Shintaro answered it.   
"Yes?" Shintaro asked.  
"Is your brother Daichi there?" she asked him.  
"Are you his girlfriend?" Shintaro asked. Daichi came over.   
"Something like that," he told Shintaro. Shintaro looked a bit surprised. Then he smiled and went back inside the house. Daichi stepped outside with Hime-chan and closed the door behind him. He looked around. He grabbed Hime-chan's arm and ran down the apartment stairs and hid behind some bushes. He took a mirror from his pocket.   
"Here, transform into me." Hime-chan nodded.   
"Parareru, parareru [parallel], become Kobayashi Daichi." With those magical words, Hime-chan transformed into Daichi. Daichi thought it was cool to see himself without using a mirror.   
"I'll try to be back in about an hour. When your locket bleep, come outside into the bushes. We'll wait for each other right here," Daichi told her. She nodded. She ran back up the stairs and went inside Daichi's apartment. Shintaro was waiting for her, or actually him.  
Shintaro asked Daichi if he was going to play a video game with him. He had no idea that Daichi was actually Hime-chan. They played a fighting game for a while, then they ate some cookies. After that, they played a racing game, a board game, and a card game. In the middle of the game, Hime-chan's locket began to bleep.  
"What was that?" Shintaro asked.   
"Maybe it's something outside. Let me go check." Hime-chan (as Daichi) went outside and went right into the bushes. She looked around for Daicih, but didn't see him. She needed him. He was the one with the mirror!  
"Daichi, where are you?" she whispered. All of a sudden a mirror was jerked in front of her face. She heard Daichi say, "Transform back now."   
'Lulelapa, lulelapa [parallel with the syllables backwards] become myself," she said and turned back into herself. She looked up at Daichi.   
"What took you so long? I had only one minute left, I could have been you forever!" she complained.   
"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized. Hime-chan sighed and got up. She began to head for home. Before she took her eighth step, Daichi called to her.   
"Nonohara-san!" Hime-chan turned around. Daichi looked like he didn't mean to say that out loud.   
"Um, want something to eat? Or a drink?" Hime-chan thought for a second.   
"No thanks," she said. She was about to go threw some bushes.   
"D-don't go threw those bushes, they're, uh, kind of prickly." Hime-chan looked at Daichi for a moment. He looked like he was hiding something. She turned around and went around the bushes and continued on her way home. Once she was out of sight, Daichi went to the bushes and took out a hidden box marked "Delicious White Chocolate!"   
I'm glad she didn't see this," he said to himself and went up into his apartment.   
The next day at school, Hime-chan was talking to her friends Manami and I-chan. Manami was excited and hoped that one of the boys she liked would give her chocolate.  
"What?!" Hime-chan exclaimed. "It's already White Chocolate Day?" Manami and I-chan nodded.  
"I can't believe you forgot, Hime-chan. It's one of the most important days of the year!" Manami said. I-chan smiled.  
Meanwhile, Daichi was talking to his friend, Tetsu, about how he should give the white chocolate to Hime-chan.   
"Maybe you should give it to he right now," Tetsu suggested. Daichi looked at his little odd-shaped package. It was wrapped with pink paper and had a little red bow on it. It also had a sticker that said, "To: Himeko-chan, From: Daichi-kun". He smiled at it.   
"I think I will." Daichi got up and the minute he got out of the door, he saw Hibino Hikaru. He ran back to his seat.   
"What happened?" Tetsu asked.   
"I forgot about a certain someone," he replied. Tetsu smiled.   
During lunch, all the boys gave the girls chocolate, despite Gori-sensei's orders. Don gave white chocolate to Hime-chan, Manami, and I-chan.   
"Thanks for showing me around school," he said. He was starting to look pink.   
"Your welcome," Manami said and smiled.  
"It was nothing," I-chan said.  
"Thanks," Hime-chan said. She was happy that someone gave her chocolate. She wondered if Daichi forgot about her.  
"Well, I got two more chocolates to give away, see you girls later," Don said, and headed for two girls that were about to leave the room.  
During this time, Daichi kept Hikaru busy by writing a note that said:   
Dear Hibino-san,  
Please meet me at the gym in a few minutes.   
-Kobayashi Daichi   
  
He had Tetsu deliver the letter to her, and Hikaru fell for it.   
Daichi had Hime-chan come out into the hall. She looked at him for a moment.  
"Yes?" she asked. Daichi hesitated.  
"Here," he said, handing her the box of white chocolate. She took it, looking a bit surprised.   
"Um, thank you, but, uh, what about to Hibino-san? What'll happen if she finds out? It's not like we're the only ones out here."  
"I'm Kobayashi Daichi, I'll think of something!" Daichi said. Hime-chan smiled and opened the box of chocolate. They sat down together. Hime-chan handed a chocolate to Daichi then ate one herself. Tetsu almost went into the hall, but saw them, smiled, and went back in.  
The End  
  



End file.
